Special Weapons
Special Weapons are exclusive weapons found only on a select map in Hardware: Rivals. Each map has a unique Special Weapon. Pick-Ups These weapons come in form of a special pick-up that spawns in one of the three possible locations in a map as soon as it is available. * Blister Lake: Airstrike ** A group of planes will drop bombs on the entirety of the map. To avoid an Airstrike, one must travel to the underground blast shelter. The blast doors will close during the final part of the countdown. An airstrike will destroy every vehicle on the ground immediately. ** Countdown: 30 seconds * Jackson's Pit: System Purge ** A cloud of corrosive gas will fill up the lower area of the map. To avoid being vaporized, travel to higher ground, such as the conveyor belts or ledges on the opposite edges of the map. System Purge activates immediately, so one must be quick to save themselves. Vehicles on the lower ground gradually take damage. ** Countdown: 30 seconds * Lost Temple: Fire of the Ancients ** The pyramid in the center of the map will erupt like a volcano, shooting out lava. To avoid the Fire of the Ancients, one must enter the inside of the pyramid. A blinding light that shines later during the countdown will make travelling much more difficult, so be quick. An eruption will destroy every vehicle outside the pyramid immediately. Going underneath any structure other than the pyramid will NOT protect you from the lava. ** Countdown: 20 seconds * Outpost 92: Frostbite ** The ground will freeze completely, slowing vehicles immensely until they are frozen as well. To avoid being frozen, quickly drive onto any structure on the map and wait until the ground thaws. The elevation does not matter, as only parts of the map that are ice and snow will be frozen. Frostbite activates immediately, so find a structure quickly to get on. Frozen vehicles are more vulnerable to enemy attacks, and rapidly take damage as long as they stay on the frozen ground. ** Countdown: 40 seconds * Eagle Ridge: Sunrise ** The sun in the Solar Bowl will release a pulse of solar energy, which expands its radius during the countdown. To avoid the energy pulse, one must get out of the facility. The blast doors will close during the final part of the countdown. The energy pulse gradually inflicts damage on vehicles caught in its radius, and will destroy every vehicle still inside of the facility when the countdown ends. ** Countdown: 24 seconds Miscellaneous These weapons are not activated by collecting the special pick-up, but instead by completing a special objective as soon as they are available. * Mojito Bay: Overpower ** A vehicle will respawn at a random spot in the map as a holographic vehicle surrounded by electricity. The "Overpowered" vehicle can inflict damage on other vehicles by driving close to them, after which the "Overpowered" vehicle strikes them with electrical beams. ** Countdown: 45 seconds * Bushpig Plateau: Firestorm ** The entire map will be struck by a rain of lava rocks, hitting every vehicle on the ground. The inside of the caves will be covered in lava, destroying every vehicle there. ** Countdown: 30 seconds